The Witch, The Racer, and The Door
by Kikyo17
Summary: Haruka is tired of living the provincial life. She feels her life is bigger than the small town she was raised in. . .but what if she was just born to atone a wrong doing in her past life? What is the secret of the mysterious haunted mansion that resides in her town? Happy Halloween! COMPLETE!
1. The Witch, The Racer and The Door

Hello, everyone! Happy Halloween! This is not only my first one-shot, but my first Halloween-themed story! I hope that it will be well-received! I drew inspiration from Beauty and the Beast, The Salem Witch Trials and Casper. I do not own Beauty and the Beast! And I did not participate in the Salem Witch Trials. . .

The title is based off the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe! AU

-kikyo17

* * *

Running seemed to be futile as the terrified girl realized that her pursuers were catching up with her. They shouted angry insults at the young woman and their fiery torches reflected in her frightened sea blue eyes. She had nowhere else to go. She was going to die! This was the end and it was so _unfair_! Never in her life had the girl imagined herself leaving the world in such a fashion. The girl finally stumbled upon the old Stubbes' mansion. Her eyes lit up with hope. The superstitious villagers would not dare follow her into the cursed mansion. Hiking up her skirts, the aqua haired maiden rushed up the marble stairs. Once safely inside did the terrified woman dare to look out of a window to see if her theory had been correct. She saw with relief that the villagers had indeed stopped.

This was good, the girl thought. She would wait until the mob had dispersed, gather her belongings and skip town. She would move to a town that would accept her for who she was. She could start anew and fall in love with someone who didn't get her chased throughout the town.

Looking out of the window, she saw that her ex-lover was indeed standing out there. Her sandy blonde hair shone bright in the moonlight and her emerald-green eyes were bright with hate. Hate for me, she realized as she looked at her former love.

She could feel her heart clench. She wanted to run out and lunge herself at her. She wanted to hold her and make her understand that she was not a witch. Michiru's love had been natural and real. But, when Michiru had confessed, suggesting that the two run away from this town, her lover had freaked. She had accused their love of being unnatural. She had reasoned that the only way she could have possibly returned these feelings of love back to Michiru could have only been the work of the supernatural. She said that their love would be condemned. And when the town had learned that Michiru fancied women, they had grabbed up their pitch forks, throwing rocks and yelling derogatory slurs.

Sighing, Michiru slumped to the floor in despair. She wanted to leave this town. She couldn't fathom spending any longer in this creepy old mansion. Looking around, she felt as if someone was watching her. Why couldn't she just turn back time? Why couldn't she have more time with the one she loved? Why? Why? Why?! Curling up under the window, she begin to sob. Her cries echoed through the mansion until slumber filled the deadened air.

Awoken to a crunching sound outside, Michiru stood up, turning her attention back to the mob outside. She shrieked in horror as she saw something being hurdled towards her. Michiru barely managed to dive out of the way as a lit torch came crashing through the mansion's window. Landing with a grunt, she watched as more torches were thrown into the house.

It didn't take long for the fire to start. Antique chairs and curtains began to go up in flames as the crazed villagers set fire to the mansion, hoping to kill the hated 'witch' inside. They began to chant 'die' and 'witch' as the mansion became a funeral pyre. They all cheered gleefully when the mansion began to crumble under the weight of the flames. But they all froze in fear when an inhuman scream fill the hallow night.

* * *

. . . An in 1902, the mansion was devastated by a fire that ravaged the forest, burning for eight days and seven nights. Then in 1930, Herbert Williams decided to have the mansion restored. . .

Haruka mouthed off the words with Miss Barnes as she recited the history of the Stubbes' mansion proudly. This was so lame. Dullsville was so small that all the kids had been to the mansion every year since they could all walk. They knew all about its history, its ghosts thanks to its coordinator, Miss Barnes, who seemed to live for the mansion.

No wonder she isn't married, Haruka thought. Peeking over at the tall, wiry woman, Haruka scoffed at how exuberant she looked talking about the mansion. Haruka didn't understand. It was old and creepy. Plus it had an awful damp smell that one could never get used to no matter how long they remained in the mansion. Haruka and her only friend Pugs had once sat at the entrance and counted how many people shuddered as they walked across the threshold. The numbers had not been disappointed.

Why would anyone want to keep a mansion like this standing for so long? Haruka thought as her class was finally allowed to leave.

Turning in the direction of her house, she ran as fast she possibly could the rest of the way home.

The city where Haruka had been born and raised wasn't really called dullsville, but Wintonville. It was tiny and insignificant. The town's only claim to fame was the mansion, which had been dubbed the 'world's most haunted mansion'. But, even that made a tiny impression on the tourists because no one had actually seen a ghost. It was a tiny speck that just took up space, just like everyone in this town including Haruka, but that would all change soon. Haruka wanted to feel big. She wanted to shed this small image and fly. She was Tenoh Haruka and her fate was larger than Wintonville.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH , NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" a portly boy shouted as a red car overlapped his blue one. Throwing down the controller, the boy let out a string of insults as Haruka laughed mirthfully at the boy's misery.

"I don't know how you do it, Haruka! I am the one who introduced you to this game!" Pugs said, as he tried to push his car to 200 mph.

"It takes technique and concentration . . . Something you definitely lack. . ." Haruka said as she overlapped Pugs.

Putting down the remote control, Pugs turned to Haruka with a serious tone, "Soooooo?"

"So?"

"Bryan invited us to his party for tomorrow night. . ." Pugs flinched as he saw Haruka's cat like green eyes flash. He knew how Haruka felt about parties but it was there once in a lifetime chance to start fitting in.

"NO! We are not going. You remember what happened last time?"

Pugs did remember what had happened. Pugs had gotten out of control and the next day at school a picture had turned up of him passed out drunk in a ditch. Haruka had gotten suspended for a whole week after she hunting down the culprits, beating them within an inch of their life.

"I know that I messed up last time, but this time, it will be better. I won't drink and you will finally get to talk to Jessica."

Pugs knew he had her as soon as he had mention Haruka's long time crush, Jessica Kremonsky.

Sighing, Haruka nodded her head in consent. Picking up the controller, Pugs reset a new game and they began to play.

"Oh, and by the way, you lesbian, be sure to dress up. It's a Halloween party."

* * *

At school the next day, Haruka found herself throwing Pugs up against the locker with all her might.

"The Stubbes' Mansion! Have you lost your marbles?!"

Pugs rolled his eyes at his best friend's overdramatized reaction. "So the party is at the mansion! Big whoop!"

"Big whoop?" Haruka asked, looking her friend incredulously. "It is illegal! Miss Barnes won't put up for it! She is going to call the police immediately! What was Bryan thinking?!"

"Chill, Haruka. Miss Barnes won't even be in town tonight. She is going to some lame-o convention and won't be back for two days."

"I am not going! If you want to go, that is fine, but count me out! I refuse to act like them." And with that Haruka begin to walk down the hall.

"Wait, Haruka! Listen, I know that this is stupid, but aren't you getting tired of getting bullied every day because we aren't one of them? Look at me, I have pimples and I am fat. I am probably never going to get a girlfriend! The only reason people talk to me is because I am friends with the tall, mysterious track star. If I show up to that party, I might as well be jumping off a bridge, because I will be nobody to them without you. . ."

Haruka stood shocked at her friend's statement.

"Pugs . . . I never knew you felt that way, man. Look, you are my best friend because you don't act like them. You are better than they are. All of them have grown up wanting nothing in their life except this small provincial life. You and I, we have dreams that go beyond this town and you shouldn't let them make you feel this small for wanting better. For being better. Fine. We will go to that party, but that is to show you how idiotic they all act. Ok?"

Sniffing, Pugs replied, "Thanks, man. I guess I just want a little slice of life, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"So what are you going as, Haruka?"

Looking up at the sky with a pensive stare, Haruka shrugged. "I guess I was thinking of going as Tuxedo Mask."

"Lame, bro. Lame."

* * *

Looking in the mirror, Haruka scoffed at her costume. She had been trying to go as Tuxedo Mask but she instead, she looked like an English gent. Well, at least it would protect her against the chilly air. Checking in the mirror one last time, she left to go greet Pugs. The mansion looked creepy on its own without Halloween decorations so it had none. On the outside, it looked as serene and haunted as ever but inside, music vibrated through the walls. There were tipsy teens dressed in skimpy outfits everywhere. The air around them was intoxicated with excitement and fear. There had never been an actual party in the mansion before and all the teens were feeling the rush of doing something illegal. Pugs, dressed up in a Homer Simpson costume, immediately begin to jump into the scene.

After turning down many offers to dance, Haruka made her way to a kitchen. In the kitchen, a grand stairwell led up to another set of rooms that Haruka had never seen before. Curiously, Haruka began to make her way up to the stairs. At the end of the stairs was a red door. Turning the nob, Haruka felt some type of foreboding that she couldn't quite comprehend. Everything in her being was screaming that she was in danger, but in her heart, she felt calm. Walking into the room, she squinted her eyes to see through the thick layer of dust that coated the air. In a corner, sitting on a window sill sat a shadowy figure. It seems as if she was dressed in a torn peasant's dress. As the figure turned to face her, Haruka's heart caught at the saddened look on the young girl's face. Haruka realized with silent horror that she could see the wall through the woman. But she wasn't afraid.

In a whisper, the figure asked, "Can I keep you?"

Unconsciously, stepping forward, the door closed with a grave slam.

The Logic of Reviewing: It makes me feel better. Uh. . .and you will be an hero! So REVIEW! Happy Halloween! I hope you get a lot of candy!


	2. The Veil, Atonement, and Sweet Revenge

_AN: Hey! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Look, I was really happy by the review I got and even, though some of you may not have noticed it, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I was inspired by the reviews to dig deeper and make it a bigger plot. It is Halloween and I am absolutely lazy. So the next chapter probably won't be posted until later on this week, and considering that Halloween will be long since passed. . .Well, I hope you like me enough to forgive me for these shortcomings! _

_I drew inspiration for this chapter from old fables of Halloween and a novel I own named Ash. I do not own anything except my own characters. _

_Enjoy! Happy Halloween!_

* * *

_All Hallow's eve has been generally forgotten. It has been romanticized and made into a children's holiday, but I haven't forgotten. I have not forgotten the souls that are let loose in the world to wreak havoc. I am thankful that it is for only one night, but sometimes, there is that ghost, who is so angry, so vengeful, that it would be able to substain and stay longer than its granted time. For those ghosts, I feel for them, but I fear for whoever it is they are after._

_-unknown_

As the door slammed behind her, Haruka felt her heart leap into her throat. The ghost was no longer there. Had she imagined the seemingly distraught girl? Impossible, Haruka wasn't crazy. That girl had been real. Right?

Get a grip, Haruka thought as she shook her head. As she turned to leave, Haruka caught a glance of what seemed to be a spark. Was something burning?

Looking around, she sniffed the air. She could smell smoke. Rushing to the door, she grabbed the doorknob and jumped back, yelping in pain. The door knob was scorching hot. Using her tail coat, she opened the door. Gasping, she saw angry flames, burning throughout the hall. Backing into the room, the demon flames seemed to follow her. It moved towards her, roaring like a rabid animal. The flames licked at the door forcing her into the center of the room. It seemed to call for her blood. A thick blanket of smoke filled the air, making it harder to breathe by the minute. She was going to suffocate! She ran to the window and tried to lift it up. But it had been painted shut. She couldn't breathe and the roar of the fire was becoming unbearable. The flames begin to lick at her dress coat. Terrified, Haruka whipped it off, throwing the coat to the ground. The flames swallowed the coat, reaching for more.

Heaving, Haruka let out a violent cough. The corners of her eyes were beginning to darken. Who had set this fire? Where was Pugs? Was he safe? Haruka hoped that he was fine, because it was becoming apparent by the second that she would not get out of here. It was funny . . . This was her fate, to grow up wanting more just to die in a fire? She felt cheated somehow. She felt anger and disappointment. Slumping to the ground, she begin to sob. As she began to lose consciousness, she heard a bang. Looking up with alarm, she saw Pugs standing there.

"Haruka. . . "

Struggling to stand, Haruka whispered weakly, "Pugs. . . How did you get up here? How did you get past the flames?"

"Flames?!" Pugs asked incredously, looking around quizzingly, "Are you high?"

Blushing a bright crimson, Haruka looked around. The flames were gone. The air around them was not stiff with face-scorching heat, but a blood-chilling cold. She couldn't believe it. What was wrong with her?

"Come on, Haruka, let's get you home."

Allowing Pugs to hoist, Haruka from the ground, Haruka leaned into Pugs' shoulder and allowed him to take her home. In her bed that night, she tossed and turned trying to throw images out of her head, and when she final fell into a deep sleep, all she could hear where the tortured screams of a woman.

* * *

Michiru sat in her lonely corner. It was all Hallow's eve and it was the one evening of the year that she could be here, sitting here, pretending to feel the breeze of the crisp October air. Why did she even bother to cross the veil now? What was she expecting to accomplish? Sighing, she sunk lower into the window sill and listened to the music that flowed through the house.

Kids these days, she thought. They knew not the meaning of Hallow's eve anymore.

They should have been at their lost loved ones grave, giving tribute and celebrating them. When Michiru had been alive, that is what she had done. When her mother had been alive, she would gather up daisies with her, laying them upon Michiru's nana's grave. They would gather apples, oranges, and pecans too. Then they would sit there and just pray.

"Just let them see you." Her mother would say as they sat there.

And when Michiru's mother had passed away from an accursed plague, Michiru had continued on the tradition. That had been what had ultimately sealed Michiru's fate in the end; her continuation of the old ways.

Since dying, Michiru had spent her time in the in-between incapable of passing on to the next life. She had died bitterly and therefore, been cursed to come among the living every year. Forced to come from the otherworld and sit in the accursed mansion of where Michiru had just become some piece of its forgotten history. Where was her peace? When would she finally be able to move on from here?

Alerted to the sound of the door to her cage being opened, Michiru turned slowly with the intent of scaring the living hell out of whoever had dared to make their way up the stairs. As she fully turned she was met with a pair of emerald green eyes so familiar that if Michiru could still feel her heart beating in her chest, she would have sworn that it had stopped. Was god playing a joke on her? Getting up, she began to slowly walk towards the confused girl. It was her! It was really her! Her love, Okuhara Tenoh, was standing right in front of her.

With tears in her translucent eyes, Michiru felt hope. Oh, how she had waited for this moment! Okuhara would hold Michiru in her arms and apologize for what she had done. Michiru would finally be able to move on. She could finally be reborn and live out a mortal life with Okuhara; a life with no limitations and no judgments.

_**Wait**_, Michiru senses screamed abruptly, stopping her tracks. This was not Okuhara. This is not the woman she had fallen in love with.

_This is a human girl._

In that moment, a phenomenon that cannot be explained happened. Where her heart had only just seconds before felt joy and peace, Michiru felt anger, devastation and betrayal. This girl standing in front of her was a spitting image of Okuhara, which meant that Okuhara had continued her gene legacy. She had married. She had probably forgotten Michiru and she had lived a lie with some man that her family had chosen for her. This young girl in front of her could only be a product of the Tenoh lineage.

Backing away slowly, Michiru shook her head. Michiru was dead and suffering. Okuhara had probably cheered with delight, walking to the local bar, toasting to Michiru's demise. And then, she had married, lived happily, and died with no regrets, not even sparing a mournful thought Michiru's way. Letting out an angry howl, Michiru dissolved into an angry flame.

* * *

Later on the next day, Miss Barnes stalked through the mansion, mumbling silent curses to herself. Someone had been in this mansion, she could feel it. Looking around, she saw that everything was in place; but her senses had never lied to her before.

The mansion just felt so off. Standing still, her cat-like eyes scored the room for anything that seemed to be out of order.

But her shoulders soon sagged with a grim resignation as she realized that everything was in the meticulous order that she had left it in right before, she had left to go to the 'Mansion Obsessed' convention. Turning, she began to walk into the dining room to prepare for a tour, when she heard the slightest creak from the room about the kitchen.

With an agility that was not possible for her aged body, she ran up the stairs. Stopping quietly at the door, she pressed her ear against the oak door. Hearing another creak, she rushed into the room.

"I knew you heathens had –"she stopped short once she caught sight of the image that stood before her.

Stumbling back, she stuttered, "What are you doing here?! Halloween is over." Bowing, she continued, "I beseech you let go of your anger and return from whence you came!"

The elderly woman could only let out a startled breathe as she was picked up by an unseen force and thrown back through the door with a sickening crunch.

* * *

Haruka had spent most of her time in the school library, looking up mental disorders. She was exhausted and red rimmed her eyes, showing that she had not slept at all. Grabbing another book, she flipped through it, hoping that it would explain the weird dreams she was having, and the apparitions, that had seemed so real. Opening the palm of her hand, she traced the burn mark that had been left by the heated door knob. It was the only sign that what she had seen was real.

Every time, she closed her eyes, she could feel the heat of the flames. The roar of the flames echoed through her ears endlessly. But what bothered her was the ghost girl. Haruka felt as if the girl was the root of all of this. Haruka was sure that it was her screams that Haruka kept hearing in her dreams.

In her dreams, the mansion was in flames. In her mind, Haruka wanted to run in and save the dying girl, whose terrified screams echoed through the night. But every time, Haruka urged her legs to move into the mansion and save the woman, her arm would throw something into the house, causing the girl to scream more. It was a torch, Haruka would realize with horror. She was killing a girl and she didn't even understand why. The dreams always ended when the mansion finally collapsed in on itself and the girl's screams were silenced. She would always wake up covered in sweat and clutching her sheets in a death grip.

Closing the book, and putting her head in her hands, she let an exasperated sigh. She just wished she knew what it all meant.

Startled by the bell, Haruka gathered her things, heading towards her first class for the day. All around her lockers slammed, and the day seemed to continue for other students. Looking around, she missed that carefree feel that her school mates carried, but they weren't constantly freaking out and witnessing things that weren't there. It was depressing to think that she never wanted to be like any of them. She thought that they were all idiots, but she would pay anything to trade places with any of them right now.

Walking into class, she sat at her desk, throwing down her bag. Placing her head against the cool desk, she tried to clear her mind of any negative thoughts. Without realizing it, Haruka drifted off into a deep sleep.

Awoken to a sharp tap on her shoulder, Haruka lifted her head. Standing there in a beautiful dress of yellow stood the girl of her dreams, quite literally.

This wasn't happening, was it? Was she having another vision again?

Looking up, Haruka asked groggily, "Are you a ghost?" Haruka became startled by the giggles in the room. Turning a bright red, she realized that she was in the classroom. The ghost girl was standing in front of her as real as the sun, itself.

"Hello, my name is Michiru Kaioh." Her sea green eyes seemed to pierce Haruka's soul as the world blackened.

* * *

The Logic of Reviewing: It makes me feel better. Uh. . .and you will be an hero! So REVIEW! Happy Halloween! I hope you get a lot of candy! And please, feel free to put into your review what you went as for Halloween! Bye!


	3. The Seer, Enlightenment, and The Playboy

_AN: I am sorry, but this was actually supposed to be the last chapter, but more needs to be explained so there will be one more chapter after this. Michiru is indeed a human, but only for a limited amount of time._

_Remember, legend has it that ghosts are allowed to cross over once to see there loved ones or take care of unfinished business. But for some ghosts, they have the ability to stay longer and can sometimes, if angry enough become poltergeist._

* * *

In such a small town, when one thing happened, the town had a field day. Rumors and news could travel faster than lightning through this town. But now, the women didn't know where to begin. Did they begin with Miss Barnes, who had been hospitalized with unexplained broken bones, or Haruka, the town's track star, who had passed out from fatigue, resulting in five stitches?

No, they would say, shaking their heads, we will begin with the new mansion coordinator, Miss Kaioh, who was mysterious, beautiful and quiet.

"_Where had she come from?"_

"_Did she have something to do with Miss Barnes' incident?"_

"_I heard she was there when Tenoh passed out?"_

"_No way! What was she doing there? She had no business at the school!"_

"_Okay, this is fishy."_

And fishy it was. All the women of Wintonville could agree on one thing; this Kaioh lady was definitely weird. But these women, who sat and made up childish rumors, slowly passing the day with gossip, could not even begin to wrap their minds around the mystery that would haunt them for years.

* * *

For as long as she could remember, she could see things that couldn't be explain to anyone. Things jumped out in front of her or bad things happened to other people when she was around. She had no friends, and she would never be married, but she was never really alone. It had been a rough realization for her at first, knowing that she was destined to tread such a path and Isabelle Barnes had cried herself to sleep for a very long time, but she had soon came to peace with it, recognizing her curse as a gift.

She could see and interact with ghosts. And with a little help, she had become a successful seer, vanquishing and calming spirits, who had died angry. She was Wintonville's hero, even if they thought that she was just a crazy old bat. Wintonville was a nesting ground for ghosts and it had become her mission to help them move on. The mansion, of course, was a spirit magnet. It's malicious, bloody history had made it an open territory for lost souls. With time, Miss Barnes became an expert at calming ghosts. It became her passion. And even though, she only had to put her powers to work for one day, she still always came out with cuts and/or bruises. It was never easy trying to reason with stubborn spirits.

That aside, she loved helping spirits. Their stories were always interesting and sometimes, she just had that ghost that wanted its story to be heard. But other times, she had a ghost, who was so malicious that it would take weeks for her to appease its soul.

The convention she went to was, of course, not called 'Mansion Obsessed', but a meeting where other seers could share their experiences and give advice. It was always a breath of fresh air for her. Even though, she was very old, she had never in her life had to put up with half the ghost that her friends had. Until now.

When Miss Barnes first met Michiru, she had just started working there as merely a tour guide. During All Hallow's Eve, Miss Barnes would sit there and try to talk to her, but the ghost would just stare out the window, completely ignoring the seer.

Having access to the city archives, Isabelle was able to look up the ghost and found her to be Michiru Kaioh. She had been made an orphan at the age of 15 after her mother died and her father had been unknown. Sent to work in a convent, Michiru was soon kicked out for refusing to revert from Paganism to Christianity. After that she began her employment for a wealthy family, the Tenohs. She was eventually found out to be a lesbian, who had been affiliated with the eldest Tenoh.

Isabelle was saddened to hear about Michiru's life. She had been misunderstood and brutally killed for it. But she was alarmed to learn that the fire that had completely leveled the mansion had been the fire that Michiru had died in. It had reminded her of something that an old seer had told her.

"_Spirits are very fragile. One word or event can turn them into a poltergeist. They will start hurting people and slowly, themselves. As seers, we can never really know the extent of a ghost's powers until we become one."_

He had then begun to tell a story of how a spirit had been able to assume a mortal body, but only for a short time. It had been a woman, who had been cheated out of her house. She had committed suicide. It had been rumored that people could hear her spirit and then, one day, there she was in a real body. She had killed the man who had cheated her and his whole entire family.

"_But how could she be that angry as to take it out on the whole family?" a young, naïve Isabelle would ask. _

"_When a ghost becomes angry, it completely loses its ability to feel its own humanity. It will hurt anyone who gets in the way of its goal."_

His grim words still sent shivers down Isabelle's spine. It was true that she had to deal with angry spirits, who had had the ability to resist going back on the other side of the veil, but they had only been able to do so for a couple of weeks and Michiru had never been one of those ghosts. She had always gone back over to the other side of the veil.

_What had made her so angry that she had been able to take a human form and still be able to hold the human form good enough to wear she could walk outside of the mansion?_

Well, Miss Barnes knew why. It was lying in a bed in a room right across from hers with five stitches.

_Okuhara Tenoh's descendant, Haruka Tenoh._

* * *

It was happening again. She was dreaming the same dream. She was burning down the Stubbes' Mansion and there was a girl inside. Why? Had this girl did something wrong? Even if she had, it didn't warrant her dying this awful death.

Haruka wanted to rush in and save her, but she couldn't move.

Screaming, Haruka threw herself up in the bed, but instantly regretted it as her head begin to throb painfully, holding her head, she groaned quietly.

Due to her injury, the doctor had forced her to stay overnight in this crummy hospital. Even though, she had insisted that she was fine, her coach didn't want her star to be in any way jeopardized. She had forced Haruka to take more tests, just to be safe.

Although she was upset that she couldn't go home, she had hoped that at least going to sleep in a different bed would help with the nightmare. Struggling to get up, she went to the restroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw that the stitches were hidden by her blonde bangs. This was good; at least, she wouldn't have to explain much to the student body.

Sighing, she walked to her bed, but who was she kidding? Of course, they already knew. Lying down, she tried to go to sleep, but as she closed her eyes, she felt her door slowly opening. Jerking up, she was alarmed as a spidery thin hand wrapped around her mouth.

"Please, don't scream, I need to talk to you." Stepping back into the light, Haruka saw with alarm that her assailant was Miss Barnes.

"You crazy, old bat! What do you think you are doing?"

"I need your help. And stop talking so loud!" Miss Barnes whispered angrily. "We have a common problem. You know Michiru, correct?"

"Who?!"

"The woman with the aqua hair!" Miss Barnes whispered, exasperatedly.

"The ghost girl. . . "

"Yes!" Miss Barnes said, nodding her head. "You know that she is a ghost. Look, she is very dangerous and you are in a lot of danger-"

"Wait!" Haruka interrupted. "Why am I in a lot of danger?! I have never even met her before Halloween night."

"It isn't really you she wants. It is what you represent that she is after. Have you experienced something that cannot be explained? Something that no one saw, but you did. . ."

"Well . . . On Halloween night, there was a party in the mansion. . . "Haruka started, cautiously. "And, I wasn't really having fun, so I went upstairs, and that is when I saw her, but when I stepped closer into the room was in flames, and they were real to me, but not to my friend, Pugs." Unconsciously, Haruka fingered her burn mark, remembering the terror she felt as she was trapped in that tiny room.

"Of course . . . of course, she would have tried to trap you with a fire."

"So she did die in a fire . . . a fire that other people started. . ."

Snapping to attention at Haruka's words, Miss Barnes asked, "How? How did you know that? Did she show you that?"

"No, she didn't. I've been having dreams about her. I have seen her every night since Halloween. I see people setting the mansion on fire and I am participating, and I want to stop, but I can't. I want to go in, but I can't, it's as if something is stopping me."

Isabelle sat back as she let the information sink in. Could it be that Haruka was reliving Okuhara's memories of that fateful night? If she was, that meant that Okuhara was trying to tell her something, but what? Well, whatever it was, Miss Barnes was sure that it held the key to Michiru's passing.

Turning to the conflicted blonde, Miss Barnes said, "Haruka, please when you go to sleep tonight, try to push deeper into the dreams. I think that your ancestor is trying to tell you something-"

"What?!" Haruka said, interrupting her again. "My ancestor? What the hell are you talking about?"

Hitting Haruka lightly, Miss Barnes continued saying, "Your family has been here for many years and like now, they were very wealthy. One of your ancestors, Okuhara Tenoh, got caught up with Michiru and when they were found out, Okuhara publically renounced Michiru. She left her to die."

"But what does that have to do with me? Why doesn't she take this up with my ancestor instead of me?"

"Well if you haven't noticed, Okuhara passed hundreds of years ago and you are a dead ringer of her. The Tenoh line is strong and you remind her of Okuhara. She won't stop until she has dragged you into the abyss of hell with her."

Alarmed by the old coordinator's last words, Haruka sunk into her bed, exhausted. "Is there any other depressing thing that you want to tell me?"

"Well, actually, since you asked, yes there is. I am going to need help vanquishing her. The ritual is that we have to send her back to the veil the way she came."

"Wait!" Haruka said. "She died in a fire in the mansion. We can't subject her to that again."

"We have no choice. If we don't act, we can't even calculate all the innocent people that will be hurt as she tries to get to you. She is a soul beyond saving now."

"I refuse to do this."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Meet with a grim silence, she struggled to stand, groaning as her back creaked. Limping out on her cane, Miss Barnes turned back to the child. "I am sorry, Haruka. Please just go to sleep."

As the woman disappeared back into her room, Haruka threw herself back onto her pillow. This was all so crazy and unbelievable.

She was being target by a ghost and not because, she herself, had angered it, but because of an ancestor Haruka had never met before.

Sighing, she felt exhausted, physically and emotionally. Closing her eyes, she drifted off.

She was dreaming again. Putting her hands out in front of her, she saw that she was dressed in an old fashioned style. Around her people ran from the fire that seemed to stretch out. She watched in horror as the fire succeeded in swallowing the forest. She wanted to leave, but Miss Barnes had told her to push deeper.

Letting herself sink farther in the dream, she began to move through Okuhara's memories. She watched as Okuhara tried to put out the fire, but it seemed to be repetitive. It seemed that after the fire was contained Okuhara went on live an ordinary life.

As she dressed the next morning, preparing to check out of the hospital, Haruka couldn't help, but think that Okuhara had been nothing, but a deceitful playboy, who had really left a girl to die.

_And that is who I am descended from?_

* * *

Walking into her classroom, Haruka was shocked to find the aqua haired woman, sitting near the desk with her homeroom teacher, who was obviously smitten with the spirit.

Haruka felt her heart leap to her chest as Michiru stood up from her chair, walking over to the shocked blonde.

Smiling, she asked, "I hope you are well. Your fall was very nasty."

"Y-y-yes, ma'am. I am fine. The wound on my head will scar, but I will live." Haruka felt faint as she watched Michiru's eyes flash.

Stepping away from the blonde, she said, "Well, then. I will be on my way."

Sitting down at her desk, Haruka felt shaken by the encounter. Even though, Michiru had acted pleasant, her eyes were screaming murder and she was emitting an unnaturally low body temperature. Even if Haruka hadn't known that she was a ghost, Michiru would have still definitely scared her. But not more than the feeling of attraction that Haruka was feeling towards the ghost girl. She was undeniably gorgeous and Haruka could see why her ancestor, Okuhara, had fallen for her.

It scared her to know that she was falling for her a ghost. Looking out the window, she caught a glimpse of shock of aqua against the dark-tinted sky.

_A blonde woman lay crying at a coffin. _

What was that? Right outside, the window Haruka could clearly see herself.

No, she thought. This is Okuhara. The woman was dressed in black riding gear and she was bent over what seemed to be a marble slab in cemetery.

Haruka turned away quickly, startled by what she had seen. Peeking back at the window, she saw that the vision was gone. As lightning struck outside, a light bulb clicked on in her head. She knew what she had to do.

Gathering her books, Haruka ran out of the school into the torrential downpour.

* * *

Does Haruka know how to appease the enraged Michiru? What is Okuhara trying to tell Haruka? And what horror lie in store for Isabelle Barnes and Haruka? Tune in next time!

The Logic of Reviewing: It makes me feel better. Uh. . .and you will be an hero! So REVIEW!


	4. The Fire, The Seer, and The End

AN: BE SURE TO READ THIS BEFORE YOU START! I had a really hard time deciding how to end this, but I feel that this is a great ending for this scary tale! I hope that you all enjoy and thanks for all the reviews they made me very happy!

I don't own anything!

* * *

By the time, Haruka made it to her destination, she was drenched in rain and sweat. Before her lay the only cemetery in Wintonville; everyone who had ever lived here had been buried at the Wintonville Cemetery. Running to get cover under a tent, Haruka pulled out the archives that she had stolen from the library in her house.

Looking at the map of the city, she saw that the Tenoh crypt was in the back in the old section of the cemetery. Stuffing the documents back inside her pack, she ran back out into the downpour. Running as fast as she can, she ran towards her family crypt.

It was an imposing structure made completely of white marble where an angel stood guarding the entrance of the aged crypt.

After struggling to open the slick crypt door, she went inside. The Tenohs had practically helped establish Wintonville, so there were many tombstones in the large crypt. Okuhara had died in 1720, so Haruka reasoned that she had to be buried somewhere in the middle.

Switching on her flashlight, she swallowed the bile in the back of her throat and walked into the deeper into the crypt.

* * *

". . . Hanza Tenoh, 1718. . .no. . . . Ritza Tenoh. . .1722. . .What the hell?!" Haruka doubled checked to make sure that her eyes were not mistaking her. But she saw with a sinking dread that Okuhara Tenoh was indeed not in the crypt.

How could this be? She should be here! Kicking at the dirt, Haruka sat on the ground, running her hands through her hair in frustration. She had hoped that being at Okuhara's grave would help her find some solution to her little poltergeist problem, but Okuhara wasn't even here and Miss Barnes planned to burn the mansion down at midnight _with_ Michiru in it.

Haruka couldn't let that happen. She just couldn't.

"I just need one sign!" Haruka shouted furiously into the crypt's silent air, but she was only met with echoed words.

Resting her head up against a headstone, she let out a curse.

Suddenly, her flashlight began to flicker. Grabbing the flashlight, she cursed again at her foul luck, banging at the flashlight with the palm of her hand. The flashlight flickered one more time before finally dying. In a blanket of darkness, Haruka was forced to feel around. Up ahead, she could see the bright light of the entrance. Feeling for her flashlight, she picked it up and began to make her way to the entrance.

Trying not to feel panic, she breathed through her nose, ignoring the dead smell of her ancestors.

A wisp of white light flashed beside Haruka and she felt her heart race. Chancing a glance behind her, she felt as if something was following her.

Running faster towards the exit, she felt something brush up against her shoulders. Letting out a frightened shriek, she sighed in relief as she ran out of the crypt. Ignoring the rain, she ran towards the cemeteries' back entrance. She continued to run blindly through the cemetery, letting out a startled cry as she tripped over some overgrown tree roots. She could taste blood in her mouth as she hit something sharp. Cursing her foolhardiness, she stood up resting herself against an old oak tree, whose roots she had tripped over. Looking around, she saw that she had ran a little too far; she was somewhere behind the cemetery in the woods. Embarrassed, she looked down to see what she had hit her jaw on.

Submerged halfway into the ground was a tombstone, but the lone tombstone wasn't the cause of Haruka's new found lightheadness, it was the name.

On the tombstone, Haruka could clearly make out Okuhara Tenoh, 1696-1720. Doing the calculation, Haruka realized that she had died at the tender age of 24, but it calculations couldn't explain what she was doing out here, buried in a remote location behind the cemetery, instead of in the family crypt with all the other Tenohs. Whipping out the documents from her backpack, she flipped through the family tree. Okuhara wasn't on it! How had Haruka missed that?

She had been disowned, Haruka realized with a jolt. That was why she hadn't been buried in the family crypt and as Haruka turned her head an inch to the left her unspoken question of why was answered. Next to the dishonored woman's grave sat another grave that simply read Michiru Kaioh.

* * *

_I never meant for any of this to happen. I was born into a life of privilege and as the eldest, I was always pushed to excel at everything, but I just wanted to live and feel the wind at my fingertips. _

_I met her under an oak tree in the forest. We would sit there for hours not saying anything. I loved her. I loved how calm she was. I loved how she always seemed to have the answers. Her hair. Her laugh. Her eyes. Everything about her left me confused and conflicted, but I knew it deep in my soul that I loved her, so I got her a job in our house as a maid, so that I could see her more. _

_We began an affair. I don't even remember how it began. I just knew that where I ended, Michiru began. We were two halves of one whole. Even now, I don't regret falling for Michiru. But we were soon caught, and by my father of all people. I was forced to renounce my love in front of the whole town. That was a death sentence in Wintonville, and I knew that, but I was young and I didn't care. I figured the feeling would pass. There were plenty of women in the town, who would have laid down for me and they wouldn't have pressured me to be myself. Michiru would leave and all would be well with my life. I digress that I was young. I couldn't fathom the town's cruelty. _

_They taunted her mercilessly and she was always being assaulted by some angry villager. Yet, she never left. She was waiting for me to finally accept who I was. But I wasn't ready for that. I didn't think I ever would be. I, like most of the villagers, was killed in a second bout of the plague. I never was able to fully apologize to her. In the end, I was a coward. I saw her once on the other side, and I realized that she was waiting for me. But I realized that I couldn't do it. I couldn't be her hero and I took comfort in that._

* * *

Haruka felt angry tears stream down her reddened face. Okuhara was a coward. She had left Michiru to die and she didn't even have the courage to tell her she was sorry for that. She wanted someone else to atone for her mistakes. She wanted _Haruka_ to atone for her mistakes.

But Haruka couldn't do that! She refused to pay for her ancestors' mistake, but what could she do? She couldn't just let Miss Barnes burn Michiru alive for the second time. If anything, that would make her angrier and then Michiru would never pass on.

She didn't know what to do anymore and she feared for the worst. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was 5 o'clock. It was time for her to meet up with Miss Barnes. Maybe, by then, she would have thought of something.

* * *

". . . So, Okuhara has long since passed. This is unfortunate news. I will not lie, Haruka, this does not look good for us. If we had been able to find Okuhara's spirit, then maybe we could have convinced her to help Michiru. Your hunch to visit the grave was a smart one, but it won't do us any good. Okuhara has shown us that we are on our own."

The storm outside had slowed somewhat, but it still cast a somber mood on the two occupants.

"Michiru is still very weak, but every day, she grows stronger. Her being able to make it up to the school proves that. We must act tonight, so what is our plan?"

"I don't know. But I want to save her. She has been wronged, so can I at least go talk to her. If I can't appease her, then I will allow you to do what you need to."

Placing her hand on Haruka's shoulder, Miss Barnes gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I know that this is going to be hard, but after this is over, you will be allowed to return to the way things were."

"I don't think I want that anymore."

* * *

Michiru paced impatiently through the mansion.

Damn, this body! It was weak and Michiru could not walk far through the town without feeling fatigued, but this body would not deter her. Every day, she gained more control of her newfound body and when, she finally had full control, she would finally find Okuhara.

She would not move on without her. Okuhara _would_ pay.

Alerted to a sound outside, she saw with shock that the object of her thoughts was standing outside, but she saw with disdain that that damned seer was with her, but no matter, this was her chance and she wouldn't lose it. Moving in this body was like moving through molasses, but with effort, Michiru made her way to the door.

"How interesting that you would show up like this, Okuhara?" Michiru forced out. "What do you want?"

"We would like to talk to you. We just want to talk."

"No! I don't want the seer in here! Only you!"

Turning to Haruka, Miss Barnes whispered, "She is weak right now! Maybe, you can appease her. I will wait out here. Good luck, Haruka."

* * *

Nodding her head, Haruka ran up the steps to meet Michiru. Sighing, Isabelle opened the palm her hand, revealing a matchbox and a single match. She didn't have the heart to tell Haruka that Michiru was passed being appeased.

She was an evil spirit now and Miss Barnes would do what she had to do to save Wintonville. She had already doused that mansion, insuring that there would be no escape; she just hoped that Haruka could at least make it outside.

"I am so sorry, Haruka."

Tiredly, Michiru sat down on a recliner, and motioned for Haruka to do the same. "What do I owe this pleasure, Okuhara?"

"First off, I am not Okuhara. I am Haruka, her descendant. I came here, hoping to appease you. I know you are mad, but I want to apologize for Okuhara. Please, pass on peacefully."

"I can't do that." Michiru said with a calm voice.

"Why not?"

"For almost 300 years, I have waited for her, for you and you didn't come. Why, Okuhara, why? It's okay. I know why. You are a coward. But I have come to get you! We _will_ be together forever!"

With each word Michiru spoke, she became more like a demon. Her eyes lit a translucent white and her hair floated above her manically. She no longer looked serene and angel-like, she looked like a monster. The mansion seemed to resonate with her anger; around her furniture was lifted from the floor, vases flew through the air.

With a scream and a white flash, Haruka realized with fright that she had been hit. Blood streamed from her head onto the carpet. With terror, she realized that her wound had been reopened. Ducking, she avoided another flying object. Above her, Michiru still raged. She seemed oblivious to the chaos around her.

Outside, Miss Barnes witnessed with horror as Haruka fell victim to Michiru's wrath. She could wait no longer. Michiru was gone. Running up to the mansion, she quickly threw the lighted match and watch with amazement as the mansion went up into the flames for the second time.

Haruka screamed as she found herself again in raging flames. She cursed as she realized that Miss Barnes had gone ahead with her plan. In the flames, she couldn't find Michiru anywhere, and the furniture of the house laid shrewn across the mansion, either burnt or burning.

But where was Michiru? Had she succumbed to the flames already?

Limping through the flames, she cried desperately for Michiru. But the ghost didn't make a sound. Turning, she saw a clear exit way from the flames to the outside. Looking around, she realized that she could have taken it. She could have let Michiru die and escape, but instead she ran awkwardly up the stairs in the kitchen until she came face to face with a little red door.

As the flames closed in around her, she opened the door.

"Haruka?"

Haruka felt no fear as she stepped into the room. The door closed behind her with a grave slam.

* * *

I was 46 years old when the Stubbes' mansion caught on fire for the second time. It burned for eight days and seven nights. It was a world phenomenon. People came from all over the world to see the mansion that had burned down twice. For the world, it brought excitement; for the Wintonville, it brought devestation and confusion.

Haruka Tenoh never made it out of that fire. I blame myself for that wholeheartedly. I have screed for her spirit many a time and have always came up with nothing.

Did she die angry? What had happened that fateful night?

I live for 56 years after that. I saw people come and go. I watched with horror as the town approved to rebuild the mansion. I accepted to be coordinator again though. What else could I do?

At the age of 103, I think to myself, "What am I waiting for?" It is ironic how a seer has become a ghost of her former self, but had yet to die and move on?

_What am I waiting for? _

I am a shell. Is this my punishment? Did I do something wrong that fateful night?

Taking another tour through the mansion with another group of amazed tourist, I spot what I am looking for. In the back, mixed in with a group of school kids, I see a shock of sandy blonde hair and next to her is her companion, a girl with a shock of aqua hair. Around an old picture, they stand, looking happy and alive.

_It can't be, _I think to myself. Until the handsome blonde one turns to me and gives me a look so meaningful, it resonates through my soul.

That is what I was waiting for. An answer. Haruka Tenoh _did_ make it out of that fire that night. Smiling, I turn my wheelchair forward, continuing on with the tour, leaving the two to live a new life.

* * *

The Logic of Reviewing: It makes me feel better. Uh. . .and you will be an hero! So REVIEW!


End file.
